


Photograms

by TheWriter_2016



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Historical and musical shots, Lams - Freeform, Lams Month, Lams One Shots, Lams historical, Lams musical, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The boys are being happy, one shots series, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016
Summary: A series of one-shots about the relationship of John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton, tons of AUs and there's no timeline.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 12





	Photograms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fotogramas || Lams Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654203) by [TheWriter_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016). 



The wild grass under his feet felt different than wearing boots all the time, walking along the river and watching animals emerge from their burrows or nests were a delight to John's sight. He was ecstatic, simply amazed by the obvious mysteries that nature had to give. A great and necessary respite from everything that had happened in the past few days, the attacks on the camp had been more recurring than the last time.

Throughout the nights he had been warned not to risk too much if he didn’t want to go wrong. But human nature was foolish and stubborn, and he fit perfectly into both definitions. In the moonlight, the currents of the river he had walked to looked like it was made of platinum or liquid silver. A small smile formed on his face as he closed his eyes and stopped to listen to the sound of the wind delineating the leaves of the trees in spring.

He imagined it as a living spirit pulling up his blond hair in a whirlpool and lightning up his ice eyes, in the same way in which a redhead made it with his violet pupils every time they exchange sights. As minutes passed by, his breath was keeping the same rhythm as his heartbeats and his steps went—without compass or map—to an old oak where the two men had been meeting themselves late at night.

He always thought that the moon was a silent confidant that could inform herself of what the people did during her reign. But she also was trustworthy, and she’ll never say something. She could be a witness of everything that Alexander and he had done on her silver blanket and even then, she wasn’t bad to the bone to betray them. Not as the people that could be cruel even without thinking that they are.

An old song that appeared like a bubble in his mind, played to the melody of the flames in the campfire in which they celebrated last night. He remembered Alexander’s enchanted smile illuminated by the sparks that bounced to the ground. The joy that surrounded that moment next to the marquis of Lafayette and the other aides-de-camp was unique in its species. And at the same time, those people that he had called his friends could be the ones that make him condemned.

No. He was giving it so many rounds to the matter. It hadn't a way that they could know about his crimes, even less when each one of them encounters were and will be above the night lady’s protection. Yes, he must calm himself down, this wasn’t doing anything but bad to his nerves and the worst was that he loved the fire that he could feel over his skin when he was able to steal Alexander an imprudent kiss or a touch without his consent, but with the permission of a lifetime.

He must breathe, all these thoughts in his head were making him paranoid and when he sits under the oak, Alexander knew something was going on.

“Is it everything right, John?”

“Speak with the truth, am I losing my mind?”, he didn’t have the courage to look him in the eyes. “Please answer”.

“You as well could be, and it would not matter to me. You are the most incredible person that I have ever met in my entire life and I cannot imagine one without you, Jack”, he cleared his throat and continued: “I do not give a damn if you do not want me to call you that, because it is the nearest way to make you feel my love”.

Alexander’s words were gone with the wind and John had caught them all in a kiss that he used to seal them trying to express the things that he could not say. A couple of tears were drained on the grass. John had left his boots next to the tree and maybe his brain was on the deepest of the river spinning rounds and rounds with the kiss that he was turning himself in.

He handled the neck of his beloved with his hand and he let himself be embedded by its taste that could make him drunk more than whatever beer or wine. When their noses stop touching and he ceased daydreaming, an immediate smile decorated Alex’s lips, making John couldn’t handle himself but fall for his glare, forcing him to spread a new series of little kisses. He did that until he couldn’t more and reclined his back over the oak, Alexander's head resting onto his legs.

From where they were sitting, they could see with clarity how the sun was deigning to overthrow the moon one day more, and for the first time in a long time, they stayed to appreciate what it was a real sunrise.

“Also, if they say why, tell them it is human nature”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I decided to translate my one-shots from the Lams Month in April, let me know if you like it. Also English isn't my first language, I'm practicing and trying to do my best.


End file.
